


Appropriate touching

by kelli113



Series: Ace!John series [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Ace!John, Asexual John, M/M, sherlock has carnal needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock get together, but nothing much changes. When Leatrade asks if they shag their tension out, John reveals he thinks Sherlock asexual. He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate touching

It started with a confession.

"John, I find myself deeply and inescapably in love with you."

John Watson, sitting in his chair, evening newspaper in hand, blinked, seemingly lost for words. Sherlock's hands began to shake, a fine tremor running over his skin. He swallowed. "My... My apologies, if my attentions are unwanted, John, however, I felt it important that you at least be aware of the depth of my feelings for you. I can assure you that I expect nothing in terms of reciprocity-"

Sherlock cut himself off as John leaned forward and placed his hand over Sherlock's, gripping the arm of the chair tightly. John was smiling gently. "I love you too, you great tit," he said and lifted the hand he was holding, pressing a gentle kiss to the palm. Sherlock flushed red as John released his hand, smiling once more as he picked up his newspaper.

Despite these new revelations, not much changed between them. They slept separately, as they always had, they spoke of it rarely, and there were certainly no public displays of affection. Still. Others noticed the change between them. To those who knew the, well, the difference was glaringly obvious, in the way they carried the,selves, their interactions, and the way they spoke, both to and about each other. Leatrade was the first to mention it, as he and John stood at the edge of a crime scene, watching Sherlock on his hands and knees, investigating the body close up.

"You both seem calmer these days mate," he explained. "It's just something about the way you stand, the look on your face, the way it changes when you look at him."  
John felt his smile grow. "We admitted we love each other, " he said softly. "It's like everything in our relationship just fell into its rightful place."

Leatrade snorted. "I'll bet! He seems better off for it too. Do you two just shag all the tension out? Does he bring all this," he waved towards Sherlock's pondering face, "intensity to the bedroom?"

John turned to him, a frown on his face. "No. Of course not, I'd never do that to him."

It was Lestrade's turn to be confused. "Do what to him?"

John glanced around to make sure none of the officers were listening to the conversation, and lowered his voice. "We don't shag," he said, and at Lestrade's disbelieving expression, he added, "well, Sherlock's ace, isn't he?"

Sherlock turned, startled, as Lestrade burst into laughter, John looking humiliated. He disliked that look on his partner's face immensely, so he wrapped the case up quickly, and took John home, a John who was strangely quiet and withdrawn. To his credit, Sherlock waited till John was sitting in his chair, a cup of tea on the table next to him, before asking, "what did Leatrade say that upset you so badly?"  
He was unprepared for the misery in john's expression, when he looked up and asked, "Sherlock, are you asexual?"

It was shock which prompted his response, a vehement "no, of course not!" He knew it was the wrong response even as he said it, but it was out of his mouth before he could think to temper his words.   
John's face crumbled, and Sherlock panicked. "John, John, it's alright," he said, coming to kneel in from of John, resting his hands on sturdy thighs, "I can understand how you might think so, I am somewhat less demonstrative than most, but rest assured, I do appreciate touch, and physical affection, my carnal needs are seldom, but I can make up for it in other ways, John? Please tell me what's wrong, why are you so upset? I don't understand..."

John had buried his face in his hands, now he lifted his head and stared deeply into   
Sherlock's eyes. "I. Am. Asexual." He said, softly but clearly. Sherlock snatched his hands from John's legs immediately. "I apologise John," he choked, and John smiled wanly. 

"It's not that bad Sherlock," he said, "I don't mind a bit of affectionate touching, a few kisses here and there, but I don't feel sexual attraction to people."  
Sherlock had his thinking face on again. "But in the army, they nicknamed you Three Continents Watson," he said, and John chuckled grimly.   
"Yes. Not for the amount of people I've shagged, but for the amount of people who wanted a shag, and whom I turned down. Not that the army lads knew why that was, of course, I don't exactly spread it around."

Sherlock reached out and trailed his fingers over John's cheek. "Is this kind of touch acceptable to you?" He asked. John turned his head, kissing the fingers, and licking the tip of Sherlock's index. "Yes," he said, before taking the hand in his and using it to tug Sherlock closer. "Remember I said a bit of kissing here and there was alright?" 

Sherlock nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. "Then will you please kiss me?" John whispered against Sherlock's lips. As he closed the gap between them, placing soft, lingering kisses to John's plump lips, Sherlock couldn't help but think it would all work out after all. As John slid a hand into his hair, kissing him again, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know basically nothing about asexuality, what I do know pretty much comes from fic. Please excuse any mistakes and inaccuracies, if something is hugely wrong or stupid, please let me know and how to fix it. 
> 
> This work is not meant to be taken really seriously, I just wanted to do an Ace!John fic, and this is what happened.


End file.
